plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies 2/Update history
:For details on the major 1.7 update, see Plants vs. Zombies 2/Version 1.7. This page records all the updates in Plants vs. Zombies 2. The game will be updated at any time, opening new features and fixing glitches that can be encountered during game. 2012 *August 20: Plants vs. Zombies 2 is announced. *October 19: Plants vs. Zombies 2 is renamed Plants vs. Zombies 2: Garden Warfare. 2013 *January 16, A release date is announced: June 30, 2013. *May 6. A new release date is announced: July, 2013. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare ''is renamed ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and the first trailer was released on YouTube. *June 3: Another YouTube trailer is made, this reveals PopCap is making the game be released first on iOS and Android, and on other platforms later on. Said trailer features Crazy Dave preparing to go back in time. *June 13: Three "secret transmissions" from the game are publicly revealed, one for each area. *June 26: PopCap Games announced that Plants vs. Zombies 2 will be delayed to later in the summer. The first Behind the Brainz video - What's New has been released. *July 9: PopCap soft released the game to Australia and New Zealand. *July 24, 2013: The fourth secret transmission has been released. *August 2: The first update for the game, the 1.1 update, has been released. *August 5: The second Behind the Brainz video - New Worldz has been released. *August 7: The fifth secret transmission is publicly revealed. *August 8: An update for the app has been released, adding a teaser for Far Future. *August 10: Started development under Far Future. *August 13: The third Behind the Brainz video - New Plants has been released. *August 14: The fourth Behind the Brainz video - New Zombies has been released. *August 15: The game is released worldwide for iOS devices. *August 26: The 1.2 update for the app has been released to fix some bugs. *September 10: The 1.3 update for the app has been released to fix some bugs. *September 12: PopCap soft released the game for Android to China and says that the game will come out for Android (worldwide) this fall. *October 24: The 1.5 update is released for iOS, adding improved graphics, Piñata Party, and making an end for the Ultimate Battle sound track. *October 24: The game is released for Android devices worldwide. *November 8: The 1.6 update released for iOS and Android, tweaking Piñata Party alerts. *December 3: A prerelease of the following update was released for some users only. *December 11:The 1.7 update is released for iOS and Android, which added a new map design, Turbo Button to speed up the game, Gargantuars, and changed gameplay speed and sun values. *December 23: The 1.8 update was released for iOS translating the Piñata Party alerts. *December 24: The 5 Days of Feastivus began, with a new Piñata Party level every day (from 12/24 through 12/29) with a winter theme. 2014 *January 28: Info about the Dr. Zomboss fights has been released. *January 29: The 1.9 update has been soft released, adding Dr. Zomboss level in Ancient Egypt. *February 5: The 1.9 update has been officially released in the Google Play Store and the App Store. *March 6: The 2.0 update is released, bringing back Dr. Zomboss in Pirate Seas. *March 27: The 2.1.1 update along with Far Future world released. Zen Garden has also returned in this update. *April 30: Far Future Zomboss level was released. Some Zombies got new birthday costumes. *May 1: The 2.2 update was released. Birthdayz Parties began, with a new Piñata Party everyday until the end of May and has a birthday party theme, and the release of the Far Future Zomboss. *May 29: The 2.3 update was released with bug fixes and "polishing up" for the game. *June 10: Dark Ages: Part 1 gameplay footage was released, along with photos leaked from vandal.net. *June 19: The first Dark Ages Piñata Party became available, as well as the addition of the premium plant Hypno-shroom. *June 20: PopCap started development under Big Wave Beach. *June 24: The 2.4.1 update along with Dark Ages: Part 1 was released. *June 26: Magnet-shroom was confirmed to make a reappearance. *July 1: Advertisements for Dark Ages: Part 2 were released. *July 22: A new premium plant: Pea-nut, was released in the shop. *July 24: New Piñata Parties were released, featuring plants and zombies from Dark Ages: Part 2. *July 24: Dark Ages: Part 2 trailer and Dev Diary videos were released. *July 25: The 2.5.1 update was soft released on some Android devices. *July 29: The 2.5.1 update along with Dark Ages: Part 2 was released worldwide. *August 1: The 2.6.1 update was released along with improving game stability. *August 27: A video about the upcoming, returning from Plants vs. Zombies ''game mode called Vasebreaker is released. *August 28: The 2.7.1 update was soft released for some Android devices, which features Vasebreaker. *September 2: The 2.7.1 update, which added Vasebreaker to the game, was officially released in Google Play and the App Store. *September 25:The 2.8.3 update was released only for iOS, containing fixes, improvements, and support for iOS 8. *September 30: PopCap announced an upcoming new Dev Diary. *October 4: Big Wave Beach: Part 1 trailer was released, featuring the return of the Chomper and seven new zombies. *October 7: Chomper became available in the in-game store to start off the teasers for Big Wave Beach starting the day after. *October 8: Big Wave Beach: Part 1 teaser Piñata parties were playable. *October 9: The 2.9.1 update was soft released on some Android devices, along with the release of Big Wave Beach. *October 13: A Dev Diary about Big Wave Beach Part 1 was released. *October 14: The 2.9.1 update was officially released on the App Store and Google Play Store. This version brings in the Big Wave Beach Part 1, a costume-changer, and a limited-time premium plant, Ghost Pepper. *October 24: The Lawn of Doom Piñata Parties were released. *November 2: Big Wave Beach: Part 2 trailer was released, featuring new plants and new zombies. *November 4: Ghost Pepper was removed from the in-game store, and replaced with Homing Thistle, which costs 109 gems. *November 5: A new Dev Diary, featuring Big Wave Beach Part 2 is released through a video of Part 264 of Zack Scott's gameplay on ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. The 3.0.1 update was also soft released on some Android devices. *November 6: The Big Wave Beach: Part 2 Piñata Parties were released, featuring Homing Thistle. *November 11: The 3.0.1 update was officially released on the App Store and the Google Play Store, with Big Wave Beach: Part 2 and the special-edition gem premium plant, Sweet Potato. *November 22: Big Wave Beach Part 2 Piñata Parties have ended. Costumes for Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Bowling Bulb, Ghost Pepper, Homing Thistle and Guacodile were made available to be obtained. *November 26: The Food Fight Piñata Parties began, featuring Sweet Potato. *December 2: The Food Fight Piñata Parties ended. The version 3.1.1 has been soft released on some Android devices, featuring Sap-fling. *December 3: Version 3.1.1 has been released worldwide for Google Play and iTunes. *December 19: 18 Days of Feastivus Piñata Parties began. 2015 *January 6: 18 days of Feastivus has ended, but the Frostbite Caves teaser parties began, along with the Dev Diary posted. Hurrikale is available in store. *January 7: A new trailer of Frostbite Caves posted on the channel. *January 8: Soft release of 3.2.1 is available on some Android devices. *January 13: Frostbite Caves was officially released to Google Play and iTunes. *February 3: PopCap posted Valenbrains trailer on their channel. *February 4: The Valenbrainz Piñata Party event begins. *February 14: The Valenbrainz event ends. *February 17: Fire Peashooter became available in the in-game store for 109 gems. Also, Hurrikale changed prices from 129 gems to 99 gems. *February 18: Frostbite Caves Part 2 Piñata Party starts. The trailer for Frostbite Caves Part 2 is released. *February 19: Frostbite Caves Part 2 is soft released to the Google Play store and Android devices. *February 24: Frostbite Caves Part 2 was officially released to Google Play and iTunes. Prior to this update, plants that need real life money or gems to be bought now have a gold lock or a gem on its seed packet instead of a normal metal lock. *March 10: The Luck O’ The Zombie Piñata Party event begins. Also, the special edition plants are back for sale until the end of these Party events. *March 11: The Shop is redone, adding the limited time plants and a new tab to purchase costumes. *March 19: The Luck O’ The Zombie event ends. *March 20: The 3.4.4 update is soft released to certain devices. *March 24: The 3.4.4 update is officially released on Android and iOS. The Springening Piñata Party event begins, with the new plant, Dandelion. *April 9: The Springening Piñata Party event ends. *April 15: A Piñata Party event sponsored by the insurance company Progressive begins. *April 30: A new Dev Diary is released teasing an upcoming feature called "Travel Log." *May 5: The Birthdayz Piñata Parties begin. Version 3.5.1 released, including the new 'Travel Log' feature. *May 14: The Birthdayz Piñata Party event ends. *May 22: Lost City Part 1 trailer was released, featuring new plants and new zombies. *May 26: Lost City Part 1 Sneak Peek Piñata Parties are released, along with the new premium plant, Lava Guava. *May 27: Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary was released, showcasing many new features in the Lost City Part 1 update. *May 28: The soft release for Lost City Part 1 became available to Android users. *June 2: The 3.6.1 update featuring Lost City Part 1 has been released worldwide. *June 21: Lost City Part 2 is announced and the new trailer was released. *June 23: The 3.6.2 update was released with minor changes for some iOS devices only and a new premium plant, Toadstool was released for all devices. Also, Lost City Part 2 Dev Diary was released. *June 25: Lost City Part 2 is soft released to Android devices. *June 30: 3.7.1 update with Lost City Part 2 is officially released on Android and iOS. *July 7: The limited time plants return for a limited time. Pinata Parties were designed for each one of them. *July 28: 3.8.1 update featuring the Summer Nights Piñata Parties and the new premium plant, Strawburst, is officially released on Android and iOS. Also, costumes for Pepper-pult, Tall-nut, Repeater, Winter Melon, Lightning Reed, Stallia and Gold Leaf were released. Finally, new repeatable quests for Wild West, Far Future and Dark Ages were released. *August 13: Plants vs. Zombies on Facebook announced a voting contest for pvz2 to have users to comment to vote two cash premium plants, Squash and Imitator, the most voted plant will cost gems in the next update. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2